


Raz wiedźmak chutliwy w Temerii

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Poetry, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poetry, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, rating za jedno słowo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jaskier tworzy, Geralt odkrywa granice cierpliwości i ukryty talent.Wzmiankowane opowiadanie "Wiedźmin".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Raz wiedźmak chutliwy w Temerii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

"Geralt, Geralt powiedzieć ci wiersz?" Siedzieli w izbie na poddaszu karczmy, najedzeni, podpici, weseli. Jaskier nucił i brzdąkał na lutni i chichotał, Geralt grzebał w swoim skromnym skądinąd bagażu, sortując wyciągnięte rzeczy w sobie tylko wiadomy sposób.

"Skoro musisz..."

"Raz wiedźmak chutliwy w Temerii

Do strzygi dobrał się w oranżerii,

tak ją zerżnął bez mała

że z rudej zsiwiała

i została amatorką mizerii."

"Ja też mam dla ciebie limeryk, Jaskier

Jaskier, co się mienił poetą,

za każdą zwykł gonić kobietą,

lecz śmiał się z wiedzmaka

że to taki jebaka.

Uważaj, bo dostaniesz skarpetą!"

"Skarpetą? Jaką skarpetą, Geralt?"

Wymięta, sfilcowana garść wełny, wyłowiona z dna wiedźmińskiego plecaka, gdzie znalazła się nie wiedzieć czemu bez pary, ale za to z doborowym towarzystwem okruszków, poszybowała z iście nieludzką celnością i pacnęła lekko w sam środek jaskrowego kapelusika.


End file.
